Made for Each Other
by major.trouble.kelp
Summary: Just a cute little fluff. Excuse the crappy title and summary. No flames, please. Rating just in case. [ChixLilli] Oneshot.


**A/N this is just a random oneshot about Chix and Lilli.**

**Disclaimer: NOTCB2M. None of them. Sniff. Now, where's Colfer's number again? I've got to call him to finalize that deal we made concerning the ownership of Artemis Fowl... ah, here it is. Hold on while I call him. In the meantime, read this:**

Lilli Frond walked down the hallway toward Commander Kelp's office. She had the sinking feeling she was going to get demoted to traffic, or even worse, secretary. Her current status wasn't too bad - she was in charge of civilian control during large public events - and she didn't want to change. She didn't want to be put in a lower position because most of the staff laughed at her anyway. They called her a bimbo.

_Why do the call me a bimbo_, she wondered. _Is it just because I'm not like the famous Holly Short and I like to look nice and wear dresses and makeup? I'm not a dumb blonde like everyone thinks. I just don't want a desk job, too much work, or a job that involves danger._ Lilli was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice Chix Verbil coming down the narrow hallway in the opposite direction. He was looking down, so he didn't notice her, either. You can guess what happened.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Chix. I mean Private Verbil. I didn't see you..." Lilli stammered an apology as she sat up, blushing furiously. She didn't like falling down in front of Chix. Chix was kind of cute, even if the rest of the LEP thought he was a perve. That was probably just some rumor Holly started. Anyway, she'd had a huge crush on him ever since the academy.

"That's okay, Lilli. I wasn't looking where I was going, either. Where are you headed?" Chix offered her a hand up as he spoke. Lilli forgot what they were talking about for a moment. She was concentrating on not visibly hyperventilating. His eyes were the dreamiest shade of blue...

"Um, Lilli?"

"Huh?" She was startled out of her thoughts.

"I said, where were you going?"

_How could I be such a bimbo? Maybe the others are right. Chix asked me something and I didn't even hear him. How embarrassing._

"Oh, um, I was going to see Commander Kelp. I think I'm being promoted." She lied, not wanting him to know that she was more likely being _de_moted.

"Really? Wow, that's great. I don't have anything to do, so I'll stick around and see what happens, if you want. You know, moral support." He winked at her, but she didn't see because she was looking at her boots.

"Sure, that's fine." Lilli actually didn't want him to stick around, what if she actually was made secretary? But she didn't want him to think she didn't like him, so she said yes anyway.

"Ok, well, you'd better get in there. I bet Kelp's waiting."

Lilli just nodded, too nervous to speak, and entered Trouble Kelp's office.

"Hello, Frond."

"Um, hi Commander." Lilli thought it should be illegal for LEP officers to be so incredibly handsome. _Like Chix..._she thought dreamily, but quickly banished the thought.

"I bet you're wondering why I called you in here?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, before I say anything else, it's not because I'm promoting you."

_D'arvit! He's demoting me! What am I going to tell Chix?_

"I'm just letting you know that the annual LEP ball is this Saturday. Announcements were sent around on Monday, but since you weren't here you wouldn't have received one. Here's a hard copy of the announcement."

Commander Kelp handed her a piece of paper. She was so relieved, she couldn't even read it.

"Oh, and one more thing, Frond. I'm promoting you."

Lilli gasped.

"You are?" She said.

"Yes. In addition to your current duties, you will also be handling some of the various detective cases we are given."

Lilli could have jumped for joy, but she restrained herself. Not only was she not being demoted, she was being promoted to LEPinvestigations. And there was a ball this Saturday. Maybe Chix would...She cut herself off before her thoughts could get _too_ carried away.

"Thank you, Commander."

"You're welcome. You're free to go."

Lilli rushed out of his cubicle, and realized that Chix was standing much closer to the door than she had expected. For the second time in five minutes, she ran straight into him. He caught her before she could fall over.

"Oops." she muttered, not meeting his eyes. Now he would think she was a klutzy bimbo and a dumb blonde.

"So, did you get promoted?"

"Yes!" Lilli's excitement came back. "I'm in LEPinvestigations! Oh, yeah, and he gave me the announcement about the ball."

"That's great, Lilli." Chix paused, then realized that he was still holding her arms. He let go quickly.

"Um, Lilli, would you... I mean, do you think..." Chix stopped, looking at her. He didn't have much practice with this, even though he talked to women a lot. He took a deep breath, then the words came out in a rush.

"Lilliwanttogototheballwithme?" Lilli didn't answer for a while. When she opened her mouth to speak, he was already hoping she hadn't understood him. Unfortunately (or fortunately) for him, she had.

"Of course! Why didn't you ask me sooner?"

Chix smiled, and Lilli smiled back. Suddenly Chix leaned forward and brushed her lips lightly with his. He blushed and turned away, so he didn't notice that Lilli was grinning wildly. He mumbled something along the lines of,

"I'm sorry, Lilli... I didn't mean to... I mean..."

Lilli laughed. He looked at her. She was still smiling at him.

"Don't apologize, Chix," she said. "You're a good kisser, you know."

With that, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

**A/N what do you think? I thought that Chix/Lilli were made for each other, and I haven't seen that many Chix/Lilli fics, so when the idea for this popped into my head I just had to write it down. It was mostly for me, but I hope you like it, too. Review, please!**


End file.
